Footprints in the Sand
by coultharddd
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth 2 part short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Footprints in the Sand **

**Chapter One**

* * *

It had been days; Five whole days to be exact since Henry broke off his two year relationship with Elizabeth. Why? He couldn't answer that with any response that seemed reasonable, but he did know one thing; he made the greatest mistake. Henry's head hung low as he watched his feet hitting the ground, one step at a time he walked from the marine base towards the apartment Elizabeth and himself had been renting for a few months.

Henry shook his head, disappointment setting in as he reflected on his behaviour towards her. Henry wanted to ask Elizabeth to marry him but he had an overwhelming feeling of 'needing to be sure'. He cursed himself, _Why? Why did I need to be sure; I've been sure she was the only one for me since our first date. _Questions spun around in his mind like a carousel, except this was one fairground ride he couldn't get off. Henry continued to walk with his hands in his pockets, his head still hanging low as his combat boots hit the floor with a weighted thud with every step.

Thankfully their new apartment was only twenty minute walk from the base; a route so familiar to Henry that he navigated his way through the crowds with an overcrowded mind and glistening eyes. Henry hadn't seen or spoken to Elizabeth at all for the past five days; it wasn't the longest they had gone as he had been deployed for four months just recently but it was the first time that they had not spoken through choice and on such bad circumstances. His head had been a mess, he dreaded to think how Elizabeth's had been.

He turned the corner and walked down between the houses; he was minutes from the home. He knew Elizabeth would be home as he knew she had taken the week off work. Henry was plagued with guilt and heartache. He knew he broke her heart when he turned around to her and said '_it's over, I need some time' _and he knew he had to make it up too her somehow, if she ever forgave him.

He realised when he left that he instantly began to miss the little things about her; the way her hair was scattered around the apartment as threads were falling out. Her clips and hair ties all over the floor. The smell of her perfume in every room, especially the bathroom after she got ready in the morning. The way she poured herself a coffee in the morning before getting ready to start the day; but then poured it away because it had gone cold. The way her nose crinkled when she disliked something, how she came home and flung her heels across the room; the further they went the harder her day was. He missed everything from her soft blue eyes, to her cryptic conversations about what happened that day in the world of the CIA to the way her arms felt like home.

Henry watched as the concrete sidewalk turned to gravel, Gravel he would recognise anywhere despite the fact it looked the same as every other piece of gravel in the world. He looked up and looked around. He was in the middle of the street, outside their home. He looked over in the distance; he remembered how they picked this apartment because it was on a slight hill, meaning from their front garden they had the view of the town and the base where Henry stayed when training. That meant when Elizabeth missed him she could just look out across the scenery and 'see him'.

He looked behind him as he heard raised voices and commotion, he noted a group of people shouting at one another and running around; he was going to shout over and warn them this was a quiet neighbourhood but because he had his marine blues on he decided against it. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the box which contained her engagement ring. He decided to walk out into the garden area a little to peer into the living room, checking if she was home before he knocked and walked away if she didn't answer. Henry took a few steps across the green grass and stopped a few yards back from the window to the living room. Holding the small box in his right hand he lifted his head and his eyes immediately fell on Elizabeth who was staring right back at him.

The moment of awkwardness was quickly whipped away as Henry fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees and then backwards as gravity pulled him down the hill, Elizabeth watched in shock as he tumbled like a rag doll. Elizabeth screamed the realisation of what happened took a hold. She ran towards her front door, and screamed even more as she ran toward him. She threw herself to the floor as passers-by came running up to help.

She rolled him to his front and frantically screamed his name.

'Henry, Henry...Come on baby. it's ok. You're going to be ok' was she trying to reassure herself or him? That she couldn't explain, but she prayed to a god that she didn't believe in within those moments, praying for his life. Her heart pounded against her chest as she struggled to see through the ocean of tears running down her face. She placed her loving hand on his cheek

'You're going to be ok' she sniffled and nodded her head. His face turning pale, his eyes slipping to the back of his head and he fought through the pain. His body was on fire; a burning sensation ripped through him as his mind had finally gone blank. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at Elizabeth

'I...I'

'Shhh baby, save your energy, its ok. It's ok Henry please. I need you please don't die on me' she sobbed, her cries ripping through her chest and mixing in the air with all the other distressed calls and chaos that surrounded her. She looked down as she felt her jeans become damp; Blood pooled at her knees. She had never seen the colour red look so dark and hurtful. She swallowed and diverted her attention back to Henry, determine to keep him awake. Blue and red flashing lights bounced around the corner of her eyes; emergency services ran towards him rushing to help.

'Out of the way miss' the called as they attempted to reach him.

'No, No I'm not leaving him' she cried. Her tears falling from her face onto his. Henry slowly lifted his right hand, trying to reach for Elizabeth.

'Keep still Sir' the emergency response man ordered. Elizabeth shifted around so she could reach his hand better. That's when she noticed he was holding a box. A ring shaped box. She looked back to him, his eyes moments from slipping shut; she knew that. She leant forward and kissed him softly

'You stay with me ok, because I refuse to put that ring on until you ask me' she laughed through her sobs; the ache in her heart like no other. How did this happen? One minute she spotted Henry walking up the street, the next he was staring at her through the window and the she spotted it; she seen a male emerge from the crowd behind him, gun waving in the air and before it happened she knew, she knew that Henry was the target; that she was about to watch him get shot. And she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Footprints in the Sand **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Hours had passed; one hundred and eighty seven minutes to be precise. Elizabeth had taken hundreds of thousands of steps back and forth the hospital corridors in that time. Her mind in overdrive; she tried to apply her best CIA training and remain calm during a stressful situation but it was no use, she needed to know how Henry was doing. The doctor's description upon arrival of the hospital to his colleagues "_Young Male has been shot"_ infected her mind, of course when we hear someone has been injured in that way we always assume the worst; Elizabeth couldn't shake the skinning feeling that the assumption might just become her reality.

Her shaken breath escaped her lips as she paused on the spot to exhale, her arms stretched up and over her head, her fingers splayed like she was trying to stretch the negativity away but in reality the moment of pause caused her to crumble even more. She leant back into the wall behind her and slowly glided down to the floor. Her knees tucked up as close to her body as possible her silent tears rolling off her checks and bouncing to her blood stained trousers that covered her knees; she watched the tiny droplets of water fall and 'pop' as soon as they came into contact with her body. She watched the way it burst into nothing; how in one moment it was complete and whole and then the next it was broken.

_'_'_Henry, Henry...Come on baby. It's ok. You're going to be ok" she looked down at the love of her life before her; feeling helpless. She cupped his face and closed her eyes at the contact; contact she had not had with him for five days, and now this. 'This wasn't supposed to be like this' she thought to herself. She remembered how her knee felt dampened and at a glance down her stomach churned, the blood seeping out from his uniform and began to soak into her trousers, making it look as though she was injured too. She swallowed hard and blinked fast, trying to push the distress away but she knew Henry was aware he had been shot. Her eyes scanned the street looking for the perpetrator but her vision was hazed with blue and red lights; she snapped back to reality when the medical [professionals spoke to her. She shifted in her position and looked down and henry; How was everything complete one moment and the next broken? _

'Miss Adams?' A doctor called and she bolted up from her position, she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that covered her face.

'Ye..Yes' she muttered trying to compose herself. Her eyes searched frantically for any clue as to what was going on but the Doctor had an impeccable poker face. She sniffled and exhaled softly as the doctor held out her hand gesturing for Elizabeth to follow her down the corridor. Elizabeth nodded and slowly walked behind not knowing where she was going or what was going on; the silence and the unknown was screaming at her; almost louder than the gunshot she had heard hours ago. As they came to a stop outside a secluded room the doctor turned to face Elizabeth; a small warm smile crept across her face as she spoke to Elizabeth,

'Mr McCord asked to see you' seeing the relief wash over Elizabeth's face made the doctor let out a small happy chuckle, she stepped aside and gave the young girls shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving her and alone to go and see Henry. Elizabeth's mind was racing, she gathered no news from the doctor was good news but she will had no idea what state Henry was in behind the door. She held out her hand and shakily took hold of the handle; her breathing was shallow as she attempted to push the handle down, her thoughts consumed by thoughts of her relationship; _he broke up with me, does he want to see me, what will I say, will it be normal? What if its awkward between us, I seen the engagement ring box, what if it wasn't for me? What if he doesn't remember?_ She shook her head viciously and gave herself a violent shake before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.

Her heart lifted with relief the moment she set eyes on him; pushing the door open wider she rushed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Henry immediately copied her actions as he was sat up in the bed. He gently caressed her back and fought back his own tears as she sobbed into his shoulder. Tears of heartbreak, worry, shock and relief ran down her face. He gripped her as tight as he could before setting back to rest. She rested her forehead onto his, her teas spilling onto his cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Just the smell of him being so close to her again was overwhelming, she thought she lost him five days ago when he left and then he came back, only to be taken again as a bullet ricocheted into his back.

'Shh, it's ok, It's ok Elizabeth, I am here, I am ok. Shhh baby' he soothed wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. After a few moments she inhaled through her nose and opened her eyes, his deep brown orbs immediately pouring into her as a half-hearted smile crept on her face. Her hand fell upon his cheek bone and her thumb softly caressed his clean shaven skin.

'Oh Henry, are you ok? What have they said?' the questions poured from her mouth quicker than she could think

'I am ok, Just a small puncture wound to my lower left hip, the bullet nipped an artery so that is why I bled loads but all is ok, they have managed to get the blood to clot effectively and all is ok. I need to take it easy, which I am sure the doctors will remind you and me, but I will be ok' He smiled

'Thank god, Henry I was so worried, the police have reported that it was a random shooting, others were injured, they suspect you became a target because of your marine blues. Gosh Henry this world is crazy at times, I was so scared I was going to lose you' she sighed with a heavy heart

'Elizabeth, I made a mistake leaving you the first time, I was never going to leave you again, I came back to get you. Elizabeth I am so sorry-'

'It doesn't matter Henry'

'No it does, It really does. Baby listen to me' he started, he sat up a little wincing in pain but determined to say his piece. He took a hold of her hand and lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes

'I am so sorry, I was stupid. I should never have let you go. I do not want a life without you Elizabeth, I cannot express how truly sorry I am for letting you go, I needed time to be sure and think but I don't understand why because I've never been so sure of anything in my life; since the day I met you I knew you were special Elizabeth, I knew I wanted you in my life forever, you are the best thing and although I cannot find words beautiful enough to express what you mean to me I will spend my whole life searching for them. I want to spend my life loving you Elizabeth' His voice cracked under the emotion, tears filled his eyes as he watched tears fall from hers. His words kind and soft, just like him. He tried to reach over to the bedside cabinet to get the box but his body was in too much pain. Elizabeth placed a loving hand on his shoulder to stop him and reached for the box herself.

She held it in her hand and sat back down facing him. She laughed a little through her tears

'Henry I knew you were coming back, because I know you love me, next time just talk to me please, you're always telling me not to run away from my feelings and well…the same goes for you. I am here to walk beside you and support you no matter what. We're a team Henry' he nodded at her words and mouthed 'I'm sorry' back to her. She shook her head and smiled

'No need, I just want you home McCord'

'Me and my cool new battle wound' he raised an eyebrow but she shot him down with a glare

'Too soon to joke' her tone was serious but with a gentle side. Henry reached for the box in her hands and pulled it open, revealing a simple gold band engagement ring with a small halo shaped diamond slightly elevated above the ring.

'I know I do not deserve you, and well I've caused a lot of heartache and worry over the last week but Will you Marry me Elizabeth?' he asked softly, his eyes brimming with tears In fear she would reject him.

'Henry…of course I will Marry you, you dork' she laughed and softly caressed his face and lingered a soft kiss on his lips; mindful not to let things get to heated as he was still in a lot of pain. Henry smiled as the tears eventually fell.

'What's wrong?' she asked, her voice laced with concern and love. She repeated his actions from moments ago and wiped his tears away.

'Elizabeth I am… Gosh I don't even know, I've just felt so alone these last five days and I know it was my fault but I just…. And then this, I just want to hold you so tight but I am in so much pain' he half laughed half sobbed

'Henry McCord, you're never alone, and you might not be able to hold me tight but I am here in your arms, I am never leaving Henry, Never.' She took the box from his hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. She held her hand out to show him and giggled softly

'Whenever you need me, you'll always find my footprints in the sand, right next to yours'. She whispered, taking his hand in her, silently vowing to hold it forever.


End file.
